Intimate Altercations
by pinnipednorth
Summary: Han and Leia share a moment after he leaves her an unexpected sweethearts day present. Set pre-ESB. Valentine's Day 2017.


_That insufferable man_ , she thought, seething with pent-up rage. What she was clenching in her fist evoked mixed emotions that demanded to be acknowledged, something she wasn't interested in doing. In her fury she didn't notice the trail of people following her that were no doubt eager for the shouting match that was about to ensue. Luke, who was known for his peak in mood when Leia was around, made a point of avoiding her path but quickly joined in her slipstream.

"Whatcha have there?" He sing-songed.

"I'm not in the mood."

"If you're not why are you going to see Han?"

She stopped abruptly and turned around to face him then took notice of the gathering of people that had amassed. "Don't you people have places to be?" With heavy groans they made their way back to their stations. "I'm not going to see him."

"Yeah, and I'm not a pain in the ass." Luke smirked and pushed her on the shoulder. "Admit it, you like fighting with him."

"I do not! Who does he think he is giving me this?" Leia thrust her hand into his face.

"Leia, they don't say they're from him."

"Who else was gone for a week and had the capability of bringing it back to this frozen hell?"

"Why would he give you flowers?"

Leia seemed taken aback. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Because you keep insisting that you don't have feelings for each other."

"And I don't."

"Oh but you do," he laughed. "Which is exactly why you're on your way to blow up at him. You _missed him_ ," he drawled out.

"I did not!" Leia stamped her foot and turned on her heel, heading towards the hangar.

Luke laughed once more and called out to her, "Keep telling yourself that!"

Leia's anger had mostly subsided when she had approached the Millenium Falcon. The landing ramp had been lowered, which was standard practice between the two. Many a late nights on Yavin she had taken the symbol as an invitation to accompany him, which had resulted in numerous rounds of Corellian ale and bad decision making. To the day just the thought of the stuff made Leia's heart flip in her chest for reasons she didn't want to consider while sober. Freeing herself from the memory, she shook her head and ascended the ramp.

Her arrival was plagued with hesitation as a result of the latest installment of their infamous verbal sparring that had occurred in the hanger the night before he was to depart for a supply run. He had agreed at their last late-night Sabaac tournament with Luke and Chewie that he would allow her to escape from the subzero temperatures and mundane white walls with him but the altercation ended with him revoking her place on the ship. When dawn came, Leia pushed her ego aside to wish him well, but was met with a drawn ramp and an intangible sensation that she had only felt when truly dejected.

She made her way into the common area and had found her treasured companion bent around a pipe in an exposed hole in the floorboards. Han sighed and pushed himself onto his feet, turning to face Leia.

"Enjoying the view, sweetheart? I heard you walk up five minutes ago." His eyes flashed with lasciviousness and his lips fell into its natural smirk, threatening to derail her.

"Captain that is entirely unprofessional." Leia lowered herself to the ground and allowed her snow suit-clad legs to dangle into the pit Han was standing in. He sauntered towards her, taking care not to step on a discarded tool or trip over a pipe. Her knees settled at the same height as his shoulders and he took her elevation advantage to his benefit and leaned against her legs.

"You're so caught up in being professional," he placed his hands on the outside of her knees and slowly made short strokes along her thighs. Han felt her shiver and retracted his hands, bracing himself against the hole in the floor. "You good?" He beamed.

Leia avoided his question and thrust the bouquet of various flowers towards his chest. "Why'd you give me these?"

"Thought you'd get a kick out of them. You know, because sweetheart's day is coming up and you insist you hate it when I call you that."

She rolled her eyes, becoming increasingly impatient. "You truly don't know anything about flower etiquette." She undid the material binding the dainty pieces together and reached for one of each type. "Yellow carnations represent disappointment, geraniums symbolize stupidity, and meadowsweet is uselessness."

"Yeah, I know, why do you think I picked them out for you?" Han laughed at her admonishment and caught the flowers as Leia hurled them at his chest.

"You're horrible."

"That's why you like me."

"I don't like you."

"Who else would have the nerve to pull something like that on you?"

"Not any respectable man."

Han rolled his eyes and pulled Leia into the pit with him, pulling her into an embrace, to which she made no effort of trying to remove herself from. Her body heaved with a sigh and she leant into him. "Sometimes you're alright."

"Most times."

"Some."


End file.
